A Fullmoon's Light
by Guardian of knowledge
Summary: The Thief King discovers a hidden tomb on his way to another raid, but is not aware of the secrets and dangers it holds. A goddess's daughter will come to save his life. Has the Gods sent him a soulmate, or is it not possible for love to sprout between a reasonable God-child and a rash thief? Rated M for later lemons and cussing.
1. Chapter 1

As the wind blew over the Egyptian desert's sand-dunes, a smirk rose on the silver haired man's face. Deep grey eyes, with just a hint of purple in them, gazed over the valley before them.  
The Valley of the Kings … His very own hunting grounds…!  
This valley always had a promise of great adventures and an overflow of valuables; all of it for him to claim!  
This was the place of the royalty's graves, and yet; not many other thieves dared to go to the valley because of the heavy surveillance by the royal guards and advanced traps they'd meet if they entered one of the chambers.  
Of course, there were also the legends about curses resting over the tombs, but Bakura knew very well that this was rumours spread by the Pharaoh to keep thieves from robbing his ancestors.  
Neither curses, traps or guards made the young man worried; not even the competition. There was enough gold for everyone, but no pitiful pickpocket would risk meeting up King of Thieves; and Bakura was quite satisfied with his fear-bringing status.  
/"Only more treasures for me!"/ he thought contently as his grey eyes once again scanned the desert for guards. When he found none, he swung himself over the top of the sand-dune and started sliding down the side of it towards the walkways of the valley. No guards were around because of the harsh wind and the predictions of a sandstorm which he had heard in town earlier that day.  
The sand didn't bother the thief, of course. He had lived in the middle of the desert ever since he was just a brat, and he was used to the sand stinging in his eyes by now.  
There were hundreds of tombs in this valley, but there were only a few that he hadn't raided yet, and the thief pondered absentmindedly about which tombs he hadn't raided already.  
A splitting pain went through his left foot, and he let out a loud cry and a foul word as he fell forward and landed in the sand, starting to roll down the hill he was walking down. Bakura cussed once again, spitting sand out of his mouth as he stopped himself with his hands. He looked down at his sandal-bearing foot and let a third curse word escape his lips as he saw three of his toes red and throbbing, one toe bleeding due to the nail having split slightly.  
/"F*cking great… Now I can limp like a kicked dog if the guards decide to show up and give them a good laugh!"/ he thought, growling as he put his foot back in the hot sand and started struggling back up the hill to see what he hit.  
When he had managed, with a few more curses, to crawl back up the sand-dune, the thief was sincerely surprised as he discovered a piece of sandstone sticking up out of the sand. It was smooth, and the corner and sides were so perfectly angled that he doubted the dessert had formed this rock all on its own.  
/"I shouldn't be wasting time on this nonsense! I should focus on the tombs in the valley!"/. The thought crossed Bakura's mind, but for some reason, he started digging in the hot sand beside the sandstone.

Just as the wind was blowing tons of sand back into his hole and the thief was ready to give up, a golden symbol emerged on the sandstone. Bakura's mind rushed at the thought of exploring this hiden tomb, and a wide grin spread on his face as he dug wildly into the sand. Just as the darkness began to swallow the valley and the moon was coming up; he had dug a hole deep enough to be able to squeeze himself into the tomb as soon as he got the gate open.

Bakura quickly fisted his hand and used the side of it to bang at the sandstone gate. He could hear it was a particularly thin stone, not more than 5 inches thick, and that a chamber was lying behind it. His mind rushed once again as he grabbed his trusty steel knife he always had with him and put the edge inside a crack in the stone. He twisted carefully, and the corner of the sealed sandstone gate fell off. Just like he had predicted, the stone's thickness was a little less than 4 inches thick and his excellent night vision revealed to him there was a long corridor inside. His smirk only widened as he continued cracking the breaking sandstone open, and less than half an hour later, he crawled into the dark and dusty tomb.  
The air inside was thick of dust and heat, and sand had started seeping into the tomb from the cracking gate. Bakura was, of course, used to the stifling air of a tomb, and made sure that the hole he had burst open was big enough to let in some air, before looking around for a light source. He always had some oil and parts to a makeshift torch with him, but he wanted to explore this tomb thoroughly, and the little splinter and the oil he could make a torch of wouldn't be enough… !

… The thief king was not sure of why, but he soon found a torch and a flint and steel nicely put in a basket right at the tomb's entrance. It was a big torch, and a small vial of oil was in the basket next to it so one would be able to light it, no matter how long ago the tomb was sealed.  
/"Are they begging for grave robbers to waltz in here and steal their royalty's treasures…?"/ he thought as he drenched the tip of the torch in oil and used the flint and steel to light the torch. He took the light source out of its holder, and as he turned to face the long corridor, his mouth fell agape.  
The corridor was many feet long, and parted at the end in a path to the right and a path to the left. The ceiling was just a few inches above his head, and the walls of the corridor was decorated with paintings holding detail he had never seen before. The carvings depicted young men and women in long robes and with long white hair raising their worshipping hands and extravagant gifts towards the dark blue skies, where a full moon was alight.  
The stunned Thief King wandered along the corridor, making sure to watch his steps as he followed the paintings on the wall with the torch. From all the times he had raided tombs, he had learnt the hieroglyphic alphabet subconsciously, and in this tomb, the walls told him about rituals and sacrifices to the Goddess of the Moon: Ya.  
/"Priests and priestesses…? But I have never heard of a temple of Ya laying anywhere close to this city…"/ Bakura thought as he watched the paintings. He had never cared much about the lavishly painted walls in the tombs he raided, but the carvings in this tomb had in no way been worn with time, and the thin layers of gold, lapis lazuli and red ocher still lay perfectly spread in the carvings. As he moved along the walls, and the figures moved before his eyes, they looked so alive that he almost thought they were dancing, praying and socializing right before his eyes.  
The thief soon caught himself getting too caught up by the embellishment and shook his head roughly to get the daze out of his mind.  
/"What in Osiris's name am I doing?! I have to keep focus, or I might walk straight into a trap! I sure as hell don't want The King of Thieves to be famous for his death by f*cking daydreaming!"/ he thought irately as he continued on through the tomb.  
In the passing half-hour, Bakura quickly understood that the tomb was a maze. Several times he came to dead ends, or corridors that were there for the sole purpose of traps that would kill any intruder that didn't know their way around. Bakura had encountered these tombs before, and he had learnt something to trick the priests that thought he would get lost that easily. The day before, he had made sure to steal a cheap glass-pearl necklace from a merchant at the market. As he walked through the labyrinths, he made sure to place a glass pearl in each corner he had turned. If he had turned left at some crossroad, he put a pearl in the left corner of the new corridor, and if the path happened to end in a dead end, he would pick up his pearls on his way back to the last crossroad and try the new path. He knew this was a very slow way to explore the tombs, but he had learnt from his mistakes, and it was better to take your time than practically sealing your fate by getting lost in an underground labyrinth, without food, without water, with limited light, and with only a very limited amount of air.  
/"Whatever they built this labyrinth for, it must be good, and carry a great value!"/ he thought continuously as he searched the labyrinth for another hour.  
His hopes were low and a headache was gaining on him when he finally found a chamber. His trademark smirk came to his face as he saw the room was filled with luxurious ebony and silk furniture, statues of gold, and cavities in the walls holding big golden caskets: /"Probably full of gold or jewellery!"/ the thief assumed as he walked over to the cavities holding the caskets. There were torch holders sitting beside the cavities, and without further thought, Bakura put his torch in them as he started searching the golden caskets. Of course, he found the loot he was looking for, and his pockets and sack was filled with jewellery, gold and silver coins, and small valuable trinkets and sculptures of all kinds.  
One after one, The King of Thieves raided the caskets, placing his torch in the holders and not stopping until he was at the last casket. Then, he heard a snap. A very loud one, and the Thief realized in an instant that he had activated a trap.  
He had no idea how he had not noticed it before, but there were many tiny holes in the roof. He had assumed they were there to let in air, but now, he heard a swishing sound coming from them, and he immediately took his torch and started running out of the chamber.  
Spike after spike penetrated his skin, making him howl in pain as he continued fighting his way through the thickly-furnished chamber. He did not care to pick up the glass pearls as he ran through the labyrinth until he came back to the very entrance. With a spinning head he leaned against a wall and sunk to the ground. Tiredly he tilted his head to look at his body, his heart skipping a beat as he saw the dozens of small spikes that had penetrated his arms, legs, back and chest. He had protected his head with his arms, and he could count up to over 7 arrows in each of his arms.  
With a pained growl he pulled a spike out of his arm. His eyes widened slightly and horror came to them as he felt the arrow was slick. He carefully took it in his hand and licked the tip of it, spitting the liquid out quickly as he felt it had a sweet taste he didn't recognize.  
/"A poison I don't know of, just my luck…"/ he muttered mentally as he leaned against the wall. He tried to stand up and move his feet and legs, but he felt like there was no blood in them, and he realized he didn't feel his toes throb in pain anymore.  
/"So this will be the end of the King of Thieves, huh…? Stuck in a tomb he shouldn't have entered and a nerve-venom running through his veins, slowly killing him from the inside out…"/ Bakura thought, almost a little sadly. He let out a weak and trembling chuckle. The bastards had been clever and put an activation for the traps so discrete that he hadn't noticed them…  
Now, his head was tilted towards the small opening he had made in the cave door. He watched quietly as his body faded away from feeling, and the pale moon shone in through the gap in the sandstone.  
Only a small shard of the moon was seen tonight, and as Bakura's view slowly blurred into darkness, he could see the half-moon becoming a full, and its light beaming down on his face like Ya's servants was coming to drag him to hell, where he surely belonged...


	2. Chapter 2

…  
The thief king let out a quiet groan as he forced his mind back into consciousness.  
His entire mind felt dusty and worn, and he barely had enough energy to keep it running. He slowly tried to open his eyes, but realized that was just too much hard work, and decided to give up and just try and get his mind together. It wasn't something he was pleased about, considering how warm and pleasant the darkness of unconsciousness felt to him at the moment…  
/"Am I dead…?"/ was the first thought that came to his mind. After all, he was feeling all out of energy, and he seemed to be unable to move.  
/"Great… Being helpless must be my favorite state of body and mind…"/ he thought sarcastically with a mental groan. /"If this is death; it is going to be a pain in the a$$...! I guess I could start regretting my evil deeds, or lie around and just get lost in my own mind for a few millennia or so, but I wouldn't give Anubis the pleasure of seeing me agonized about my own death! After all, pharaohs and all the other "high-class" bastards apparently goes to the afterlife, so Anubis must be the one who condemned me to spend my death in this pointless state…"/  
For a moment, Bakura processed and accepted the fact that he might be dead, before something caught his attention. He could hear something… He could hear wind…  
A sandstorm, more like it…!  
/"Well then, at least I'm not dead."/ he thought, but the statement didn't bring him any further joy, since he had now realized he was in an extremely bad position. The last thing he could remember was that damned tomb, and if a sandstorm blew over him now, he was sure to be buried along with the priests and priestesses already there, then probably just die out of the poison in his body… Or dehydration, one or the other.  
Suddenly; the sound of steel hitting rock caught his attention. More fuzzy sounds were in the background, but Bakura couldn't really figure out what was making the sounds. He just lay where he lay, listening lazily to his surroundings for a few moments.  
After what felt like forever, he concluded that he was not in the tomb. He was close enough to the outside to hear the sandstorm though.  
And he was not alone.  
He thought he had heard the sounds of both a fire and feet walking across the floor he was laying on. This encouraged him to gather some energy and finally open his eyes.  
As soon as he had been able to blink some sand out of his eyes, he looked around. His head was tilted to the side, and his gaze studied the floor, walls and ceiling of what he now knew was a cave.  
It was a sandstone cave, and he could guess he wasn't located very deep within it, considering he could hear the sandstorm outside.  
Bakura's eyes kept darting around, but his gaze stopped when he saw the fire, and a girl sitting next to it.  
The dim firelight only illuminated a small part of the quite big cave, and the girl was sitting with her back against the Thief King, her eyes probably making sure the fire was staying alive through the rough wind coming from the outside. Bakura's eyes widened considerably when he noticed her features were familiar to him. Long silver hair was covering the girl's back completely, the tips of it almost touching the cave floor where she sat, and her skin was the same color as moonlight on marble…  
/"Just like the carvings in the tomb…"/  
As if the girl had heard him, she snapped her head around and looked at him, her eyes gleaming in the dark. Bakura couldn't stop himself from thinking how absolutely mesmerizing her eyes were. They weren't black or dark brown as any other Egyptian's. They were pale blue, almost matching her hair. They were slightly shifting in color…  
They reminded the paralyzed Thief King of the full moon…!  
"You're finally awake…!" she said, her voice soft but full of knowledge and wisdom. She stood up, her movement making Bakura snap back to reality.  
"Don't come near me!" was what he planned to say, but his sentence came out as only a very slurry groan. If he had known it would have come out that pathetic way, he would have stayed quiet…  
"Young fool… You know those spikes were coated with poison? Enough to paralyze and kill a fully-grown individual?" she said, making Bakura pale. The young woman's lips spread in a slight smile.  
"Don't worry. You will not die." she said reassuringly. Bakura relaxed a bit, but many questions immediately came to his mind. How had she, a fragile girl, managed to drag his body all the way to this cave?! She must have carried him, and this cave had to be far from the tombs, since if his wounds left a blood trail, or they stayed close to the Valley of the Kings, the Pharaoh's guards would have found them by now. And why wouldn't he die from the fatal poison?  
The expression on the girl's face changed, and as if she could read his mind, she replied:  
"Judging by the look you're giving me, helpless little man; you think I wouldn't nearly be strong or experienced enough to make you survive the mess you got yourself into…!" she said, her voice full of dignity and slight agitation. Bakura looked into her eyes, trying to find the answer to why this girl seemed to hear his thoughts.  
"I will explain it all to you soon enough, but for now, you have to rest. I am stronger than you think, and I am fully capable of taking care of you. You can object to this, and I can leave you here to care for yourself, but before you talk; remember that you are not dead, but you are still paralyzed. Your upper body will not come out of its daze for many days to come, and if you cannot telepathically move a bottle of water to your lips, the dessert will have dried you out in only two or three days." she said with a smile that told him she had the upper hand at the moment.  
Bakura looked at the young girl with narrowed eyes. Who did she think she was exactly?! He was feared all across Egypt! He was the King of Thieves! And she just went ahead and pretty much insulted him, questioned his intellect, and kept him clueless about what she had been doing to cure him from the poison, or even where they were?!  
The Thief King let out a groan from deep within his throat and put his head to the ground, closing his eyes and restlessly trying to move his limbs, but to no avail.  
/"Great… I am completely f*cking helpless…"/ he thought.

/"And here I was hoping I was dead…"/


	3. Chapter 3

As the seconds, the minutes and the hours passed, Bakura was trying to move his limbs. He had made desperate attempts to move his arms, but all he could muster was a tiny twitch of his fingers. When his tries at moving didn't succeed, he was forced back to thinking…  
He wasn't sure about who this girl was, but she was giving him an unnerving feeling by the way she seemed to be able to hear his thoughts… From looking into her eyes, he could see she had knowledge way beyond her years, and judging by her looks, she could be no more than seventeen. Two years younger than himself…  
He knew he had to be on his guard, since she seemed to be able to hear anything he thought, but the boredom of being unable to move was driving him crazy, and he needed to do SOMETHING soon, or he would go insane!  
"AGH!" he growled, slamming his head against the ground in agitation.  
"I'd suggest you don't hurt yourself any further… Your physical condition is bad enough as it is." The girl said. She had been sitting at a fire, cutting up leeks and boiling some beans.  
Bakura growled, thinking loudly just to annoy the girl /"I MIGHT AS WELL SOCIALIZE WITH YOU THEN."/  
"Yes. If there are any questions you want to ask, now is the time to ask them…" said the young girl, seemingly unaffected by Bakura's rude tone and not letting her eyes off the leeks she was cutting up. Bakura looked at her with bitter eyes, but leaned his head back against the ground and sighed.  
"Who are you, anyways?" he asked with a voice that was not to show any curiousness on his part. The girl finally stopped cutting up leeks and looked at him, turning to him and smiling with unsuspected kindness.  
"Luna. I am Luna." She said simply, looking into Bakura's eyes and making the thief unsure if he was to feel unnerved or at ease with the girl smiling committedly at him.  
"That doesn't say me anything..!" Bakura groaned, rolling his eyes and the girl looking at him with a slight smile. "Well, you asked me who I am, and I gave you the answer I see as logical. I assume the next thing I should do is ponder on how I should tell you my name so it will tell you something you see as valid, right?" she said with a light laugh. Bakura growled, looking at her with a gaze that could kill. He despised how this girl thought she could play with him…!

After a minute of silence, the Thief King decided he should give the girl one more chance on answering his questions without angering him. He looked down at his limp limbs for a minute, before looking back at her.  
"How long have I been out?" he asked. "You said it would take many days for me to heal…"  
"You've been asleep for two days." Luna said, having returned to her cooking and now watching as the stew she had made was boiling. Bakura raised an eyebrow at the answer.  
"Firstly, how could you have extracted all the poison from my body, without replacing all the blood in my veins and killing me? Secondly, how is it that I don't see a single scar on my body from the spikes that brought the poison into my bloodstream?" he asked, and Luna's expression turned more serious, but she was still smiling the way she constantly did.  
"Well, I know it is not possible for a normal human to do this kind of healing, but you see: I am no normal human. I am more of…" Luna said as she put a strand of hair behind her ear and thought about how she should put it…  
"I'm more of a priestess, or a magician, you could say!" she said, frowning as she saw she had made Bakura annoyed again.  
"I didn't ask what one could say you are; I want to know _exactly_ what you are!" he said, trying to keep his voice patient and calm while his mind was twisting and turning in his head at how this girl never seemed to give him a legitimate answer to his questions.  
Luna looked at the thief, and she sighed a heavy sigh before she said;  
"I am the daughter of Ya, the Goddess of the Moon." She said in a soft, ceremonious tone.  
Bakura's eyes widened, before he let out a dark laugh and then growled.  
"Bull-**SHIT**!" he half-yelled, half-chuckled as he looked at the supposed godchild. "Look, if you're one of Atem's b*tches and you're going to bring me back to him to be tortured, then just tell me; I'd _love _to be prepared for my inevitable death. But _don't you_ _**dare**_ think I'm such a complete f*cking idiot that I would believe you're some kind of godchild or whatever!" he said, his voice giving Luna no room to argue. She just sat there, looking at him with eyes that showed how hurt she was, before turning back to the fire and ignoring him. Bakura wouldn't let her get away, and he stopped laughing at her ridiculous statement and turned serious.  
"Tell me who you are, now! Where are you from, and why the hell are you here?" he said, his eyes dark and piercing into Luna's as she turned around to look at him. She didn't seem to know what she should say, and Bakura automatically assumed she was making up another lie.  
"You've seen my people before… It was their resting-place that you so rudely broke into." Luna said quietly.  
"Well, they are just naïve, Ra-loving idiots: Egyptian priests and priestesses! You're trying to screw me over again, aren't you?! Tell me the truth, **NOW**!" Bakura growled, his eyes burning with rage as he was told another lie, and wishing at this point that he could get up and straight up murder her.  
At his outburst, Luna flinched, but then her eyes turned back from their dilated state and she started to laugh.  
"Ha, pathetic little man!~ You're trying to make me scared of you, when it is impossible for you to do me any harm for many days to come!" she said nervously, turning back to cutting leeks and trying to make her own statement final.  
Bakura's eyes narrowed as a smirk sprawled across his face… If this girl wanted to play with fire, it would be his pleasure to burn her…! She thought she could play with his mind, tell him lies and think she could get away with it…  
"I could _kill_ you right now, Luna…." He hissed, making the girl freeze and turn to look at him. He smirked and made his fingers twitch. "I can already feel my fingers and toes, and I have the sharpest blade in Egypt sheathed at my belt. I could put a knife right between your eyes without breaking a sweat!" he said, grinning maliciously as he saw the fear in Luna's eyes.  
The girl was scared, but she didn't even flinch as she looked at Bakura's face and spoke with a calm voice.  
"Don't try and intimidate me, mortal. I could kill you slowly, and painfully. Without any divine intervention, any weapon, and without even moving." She said, and Bakura let out a loud chuckle.  
"And how is that?! You're going to turn the moon red and bring death upon Egypt like the godchild you are?!" he said mockingly. Luna didn't even grin as she picked up the water bottle beside her, and Bakura's face paled.  
"You've already been two days without water. If I sit here just a day longer without giving you water, you're going to start feeling the dehydration. And you know what…? That is exactly what I will do." She said. Bakura looked into her eyes, searching for any fear or uncertainty, and when he found none, he became quiet. The tiny little woman that had saved him was actually thinking about leaving him to die…  
"Your move…!" Luna said, turning back to her stew, and ending their conversations for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As far as I've understood, you readers are enjoying Luna as a character. This chapter will be more out of her perspective than Bakura's.

/

The day had passed slowly, without Luna and Bakura talking to each other at all until halfway through the night. Luna had been eating the stew she had cooked, and had offered Bakura some. "Why are you giving me this?! Weren't you supposed to kill me by dehydration…?!" he had hissed at her, but she had kept quiet and just put spoonsful of the stew into the thief's mouth, and he had spit the first ones back in her face the first time and told her it tasted like shit (, probably just to hurt her, Luna believed), but after a few hours he was trying to keep his panting and exhaustion back, and he had let Luna feed him the mushy stew. The thief wouldn't show it, but Luna knew he was relieved to get something even containing water into his mouth. Even though the days had been warm and dried the thief out, the freezing night with no water or movement of his body to keep the heat up, the dehydration was already getting to him, making his head pound.  
The rest of the night had passed without any further conversation between the two, and eventually they had both fallen asleep, Luna under a warm blanket she had with her, while Bakura just shut his senses off and made his body go limp to give it some rest.  
Now the two had been sleeping to avoid the burning sun in the day, and as the sun was now disappearing bellow the horizon, Luna's silver eyes were now piercing through the darkness as they opened. The cave was slowly becoming pitch-black, and she brushed herself off and stood up from her resting place. The fire she had used to cook food yesterday was long out, and she grabbed the flint and steel she had used to light it from its hiding place.  
She knew that Bakura couldn't move. She had seen through the lie by just looking into his eyes… But by looking into his eyes, she had not only seen the lie… She had seen the flames of pure hate burning in this man's heart. She was a God Child, and she didn't need to fear a mortal, but she knew for a fact now that this man was a killer. And she knew that this man killed because he had seen murder himself. With his own eyes, he had witnessed something horrible…  
Luna brought some more firewood and re-ignited the fire, which immediately started feasting at the dry branches she fed it. When Luna turned her eyes to Bakura's motionless body, a sting of regret went through her mind. The thief was laying there limp, his lips as dry as the sand of the desert, and his wheezing breaths telling her his throat and mouth had to be just as dry. Almost all color was gone from his usually tanned face, and even when she had seen the muscular man poisoned and suffering from blood loss, he hadn't seemed this weak and fragile…  
"What have I done to you, young king…" she whispered, kneeling beside Bakura's limp body and placing his head in her lap. She reached back for the water bottle she hadn't been sharing with him for almost two days now and pulled out the plug. She put the opening of the bottle at Bakura's dry lips and softly poured some water in his mouth. The thief at first didn't seem to react, making Luna scared she had actually severely hurt him, but then his mind awoke and he started coughing at the little water that had slipped down his throat. When his coughing fit was done, he opened his eyes and seemed to need a second to focus before realizing it was her face he was seeing. His eyes slowly filled with fury, and Luna's first thought was to move away from him, but when realizing he couldn't move his limbs at all putting the opening to the water bottle and pouring more water into his mouth. Bakura's eyes widened and he started drinking greedily from the bottle, his eyes drifting closed as he enjoyed the cool, soft feeling when the water ran down his dry throat. When he had emptied the bottle, Luna moved it away from his lips and his eyes opened to look at her. Now, for some reason, his eyes weren't filled with hate anymore…!  
"I don't get you… " Bakura said with an annoyed but exhausted tone. His voice was raspy from thirst, and his statement didn't seem too threatening, making Luna smile a little when she now felt the loneliness she had felt without Bakura's voice lift from her mind.  
"I was never planning on seriously hurting you. I was planning on making you learn a lesson of the old saying; Never bite the hand that feeds you!" she said with a slight smile, frowning a bit wen Bakura at first didn't return it, but then smirked slightly at her. "Could I have some more water please…?" he asked, and Luna handed him another bottle for him to empty.  
"We're soon going to run out of water if we continue like this, so I will have to go to the Great Aur* and get us more." Luna said, picking up the bottles Bakura had emptied and the ones she had drunk from herself, and then walked towards the outside of the cave. "I will be back before dawn." She said, her pale hair seeming to glow in the moonlight as she stepped outside and disappeared.

/"She will regret f*cking me up like she did… She will pay for threatening the king of thieves."/

When Luna came back, Bakura was turned against the wall, seemingly asleep. The girl smiled, wiping her forehead of sweat as she stepped out of the sun and into the shadow of the cave, looking out at the sun. Her mother had ever since she was little told her to stay away from Ra's light, but she had never imagined his power could steal so much of her own.  
"Bakura, I brought you some more water…!" Luna said softly.  
"Put it over there. " The thief murmured, shaking his head to clear it from tiredness and nodding his head towards the spot right beside him. Luna nodded and placed 5 full water bottles next to Bakura, sitting down beside him.  
"How did you manage to go to sleep when your body was acing with thirst…?" Luna asked, looking into Bakura's eyes and studying them for the first time. They were a peculiar grey color, and his hair being white even though he couldn't be more than 20 made him even more interesting in her eyes. He was not like the other humans…  
The Thief King grinned at her and then broke their eye-contact to gaze of into the distance as if to remember something suppressed by his mind.  
"Once upon a time, in a torture chamber far away…!" he started, making Luna's eyes widen and the thief's smirk to widen. "Look, the world isn't as pretty as your face, ok?" he said with a smirk, and even though Luna knew he was being sarcastic, the statement made her blush slightly. Considering the last part of that sentence was in his vocabulary, it must have crossed his mind sometime…  
"A concurrent of mine, some weak old fool thinking he could just take the crown from me, happened to find me in one of my few moments of weakness… He captured me, and brought me to his humble abode; complete with prison cells and torture chamber. He knew what he was doing, but I didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me squirm in pain or see my life slip away, so one day I started practicing the art of shutting my body down. He had me captive for a month or so, until one day I did it so good, I actually fooled the b*stard into thinking I was dead. When I woke up, he had dropped me out in the desert to dry off and be buried in the sand dunes." He said, letting out a slight chuckle. Luna, judging by the superior look on his face, that fooling that enemy of his was something he considered to be one of his greatest victories.  
"It was the same day I got my trademark." The thief added, making Luna look up at him. He was searching for her gaze now, and when she caught it, she realized what he was talking about. The big scar across his right eye... One long gash along his face and two short ones bellow his eye, to exact to be an accident...  
"I'm sorry that it had to happen to you… May the Gods protect you from harm from this day and forth." Luna whispered, and Bakura broke eye contact with her and laughed.  
"Like I've already told you, I don't give a sh*t about the Gods, and besides, we're all going to die one day or another…!" he said, the grin not disappearing from his face as he once again turned his eyes to Luna. "May I tell you a secret…? About why I feel that way about the Gods?" he said, and Luna at first raised an eyebrow in confusion, but then scooted closer to Bakura, nodding at his question.  
"Come closer… It's…" the thief said, turning his head as if embarrassed. Luna, thinking there was no harm the thief could do to her with limp arms, moved closer. Bakura's head and shoulders leaned up slightly and she leaned closer until his mouth was against her ear. His breath was warm against her cool skin…  
"Your day is today… This is the day you die, "Godchild"…!" his voice whispered to her, his insecure tone far gone and replaced with a venomous and playful tone. Luna's eyes widened, but she had no time to avoid it…  
"Now you will pay for f*cking with the King of Thieves…!"  
Luna looked down, her face paling as she saw Bakura's hand, clutching a knife that was buried in her side. The feeling spread from her hip and overwhelmed her like a tide… The feeling of pain…  
The feeling of death…  
"Also, I'm not helpless anymore. I've got my arms back, in case you didn't notice." Bakura whispered in a pleased but normal tone as he leaned back against the floor. Luna's eyes were slowly drifting closed, and the last thing she saw was the Thief King laying back to watch her die…


End file.
